5 SONGS: DEATHNOTE
by WammyHouseWhore
Summary: MELLO-CENTRIC. 5 SONGS...I FAIL WITH SUMMARIES. READ?


AN: AHHH...WELL IM STILL ON HIATUS. I JUST WROTE THIS AT LIKE 5 AT NITE AND I NEED SOME WHERE TO STORE IT WHERE MY PARENTS WONT FIND IT. HEHN. OKAY I DID THE CHALLENGE THIS WHERE YOU PUT YOUR PLAYLIST ON SHUFFLE AND YOU WRITE A FANFIC 4 THE FIRST 3 SONGS. THIS ISNT GOOD...AT ALL....I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM...I DO..OH IM LOOKING FOR A BETA

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MUSIC.

* * *

**Born For This (Paramore)**

AN: WELL...NOT MUCH TO SAY ABOUT THIS ONE....

Mello rested his helmet on the motorcycles handle. He turned and looked at the small apartment building he and Matt shared.

"This is it."

He was ready, he knew he would never see that place again. But the thought didn't fill him with sadness, because he had lived his life well. He stole some cars, stole some lives, and stole his best friends virginity. And that thought stole the slight frown off his face.

He grinned as he put on his helmet.

Though his life wasn't ideal, he was happy with it,satisfied. He revved his motorcycle to life.

"This is it."

* * *

**The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage (Panic! at the Disco)**

AN:...YEAH....ENJOY I GUESS...

Upon the completion of narrating The L.A BB Murder Cases (GO READ IT!!), Mello mulled over his thoughts on Beyond Birthday.

He looked up to B.

Because B, was smarter then L, therefore, smarter then Near.

He hated B.

Because B, was smarter then Near, something he was not.

"B.."

The murderer he hated to love, and loved to hate.

* * *

**Famous Last Words (My Chemical Romance)**

AN:...IDK...

Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder. Tomorow was the day they would kidnap Kiyomi Takada (BITCH!! .)

And the day Death would kidnap their lives.

Matt wasn't ready.

But Mello was, and whatever Mello says, goes.

Mello moved from Matt's side, causing him to hit the couch with a soft 'thump'

"Okay, dude, whats wrong? You've been acting depressed this whole week, its pissing me off."

But he said it with a slight tremor in his voice, maybe he wasn't so ready.

"...Afraid"

Matt said with a soft reserve, afraid Mello would laugh at him, or worse, get mad at him. The blond-haired-boy looked at his friend, dismay softening his hard features.

"Im sorry."

He wrapped his arms around the shaking red-head boy. He kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay"

* * *

**The Takes Over, The Breaks Over (Fall Out Boy)**

AN:.....*SHRUGS* I'LL EXPLAIN AT THE END OF ALL OF THEM MKAY?

Mello punched Near in the jaw, he had touched his scar. He didnt want the brat to touch him.

"I just came to get my picture."

Near stood on shaky legs and retrieved the picture from his pocket. He looked at the bright blue eyes of the boy in the picture, and into the murky hate filled eyes that you could read every emotion and crime in of the boy before him.

"Mello..."

He flung the picture at the said boy.

"Youv'e changed."

Mello turned without a word.

* * *

**This is How I Disappear (My Chemical Romance)**

AN: MKKAY.... FINAL ONE...AS YOU CAN TELL THEY ALL HAVE MELLO IN THEM...

Mello coughed at looked at the ruble of what used to be his headquarters beneath him. A loose flame licked the left side of his fance. He swated at the flame and cursed. He walked away to where the fire wouldn't further damage his charred body.

The vest had molded to his shoulder and made it difficult for him to call his backup, Matt.

"Mello??"

"Disappear"

Mello rasped out the code for help before hanging up.

Matt never understood why Mello would choose such a boring word like disappear, he couldve been so much more creative.

But Matt didn't know Mello's logic behind the code word.

Mello was a magician, the bomb was one of his disappearing acts.

Kidnapping was next.

It was his final act.

* * *

AN: WELL NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT...I SHOULD'VE PUT THESE IN ORDER..AH WELL. THIS WAS VERY MELLO CENTRIC...I SHALL EXPLAIN THE FANFICS NOW.

THE FIRST ONE...WELL IT WAS INSPIRED BY THE LINE "EVERYBODY LIVE LIKE ITS THE LAST DAY YOU WILL EVER SEE". MELLO LIVED HIS LIFE LIKE THAT. MY WRITING SUX I KNOW. THATS WHY I WANT A BETA.

THE SECOND ONE....IT TALKS ABOUT MURDER...I ASSOSIATE BB WITH MURDER...EVEN THOUGH THOSE PEOPLE WERE GUNNA DIE ANYWAYS... I NEEDED TO HAVE MELLO IN IT...AND THIS WAS THE PRODUCTION OF THAT..IT FAILS...I KNOW IM SORRY.

THE THIRD ONE..THOSE WERE HIS LAST WORDS. I KNOW I KNOW IT SUCKS.

THE FOURTH ONE..THE SONG SAYS PEOPLE DONT CHANGE...BUT MELLO DID.

THE LAST ONE..WELL...THATS HOW MELLO DISAPPEARS.

REVIEW IT MAKES ME TRY HARDER.

I LOVE FLAMES. I USE THEM TO BURN LIGHT YAGAMI.


End file.
